The New Prince
by Saffron-Butterfly
Summary: She's alone, crying, abandoned... what will she do? If this new stranger, or is he a stranger?, be her new prince? Find Out In The New Prince RAREFIRST TIME PAIRING.
1. Default Chapter

**The New Prince**

– By Saffron-Butterfly

The young girl looked up from her knees. Her tears fell down her cheeks tenderly as the girl's light brown hair got dirty from the muck on the ground. Her greenish brown eyes were seeing in a blur. She rubbed tears from her eyes as she looked at everything, including her clothes, get soaked by the sudden outburst of rain.

After all that had happened, Yuki choose Tohru, the rest of the fangirls took the decision of wanting to break them up, she declined, if Yuki was happy then why couldn't they be? Then they threw her out of the fan group. She still loved Yuki like they did but she didn't want to hurt him.

Rika rubbed more tears away. Her mind was strangely blank. Her friends were all gone. She could not believe it. She felt so bad… it was weird. She felt like she was alone… no one could help her.

His pallid eyes looked to the ground, if it was the truth that he was thinking then he would have confessed that he got lost on the way home from school. He looked at each stone, not caring. He didn't know if he would find his way home. Looking back up after he heard sobbing he spotted Rika.

"Miss, Miss are you alright?" He asked running over to her. He held her by the shoulders hoping she would look up at him and confirm.

Rika didn't want to show it was her because she didn't want to show she was crying. She peered up through her fringe.

"Yes… yes I'm fine." She muttered. Haru looked down at her. He knew that voice. It was Aida Rika, one of Yuki's crazy fangirls.

"Aida Rika?" He asked.

Oh no… great. Sohma Hatsuharu - he was from the year below her. Yuki's cousin. Looking down to her shirt expecting to find her Yuki's fan club emblem badge, where there was only a rip mark, it looked like someone ripped it out with force. She really was a wreck.

"Konichiwa." She said half heartedly with one eye closed. Haru raised an eyebrow confused at her.

Yuki was dating Tohru, which was probably the reason why she was crying – how could she be so selfish? Haru wondered still looking at the girl who tried to get up though her try was stopped because of his grip on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Sohma-Chan. I can't get up." Rika said to him. She was starting to get a little frightened because he was starting to hurt her.

_Author's Note: I know some might not like Rika/Haru but I'm only experimenting with different pairings at the moment._


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Prince**

Chapter Two.

The pain seeped through the whole of her arms.  
"Stop it." Rika said, more like choked. "Hatsuharu-Chan, YOU'RE HURTING ME YOU JERK!" She yelled. Saying this she also found that struggling for freedom also hurt. What was happening to him? Her eyes at once filled with tears as she felt herself be pulled up from the muck on the ground towards Haru. Her face inches away from his before he snarled spitefully at her:  
"HOW CAN YOU… BE SO… DMN SELFISH?"

His anger swelled up at once, so fast that he couldn't control it. He had lost Yuki too. He was his 'first love' the fear in her eyes was showing as his eyes darkened.  
"Excuse me?" She whispered but that was it. She found herself threw back at the wall, hitting it straight on, with such power pain crept up her back instantly.

"You selfish btch." B.Haru sneered, eyes blazing at the shaking fan girl of Yuki's.  
'_What did I do to deserve that?_' After all, what she did was to save Yuki's relationship. Rika whimpered through the pain.  
"I thought one of Yuki's fan girls would understand." She looked up trying to move her arm to wipe away stinging tears but she found even that was sore to do. -

"Couldn't you be so sincere to realize-" B.Haru's next insult was cut off abruptly by Rika, this startled even him.  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "You have NO idea what its like." While saying the brunette tried to push herself up but found she clinging to the offending wall for support. "It's like having your heart torn out… but you…" She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence.

Her hands trailed down the hard wall as the skin from her fingers and palm tore away, her blood slightly staining the path to the floor, while her body collapsed to the ground.  
"But…" She tried to finish, though her vision dimmed, her world out of focus, everything turned dark… black and silent. '_You know seeing him happy is worth it._' And on that last hard thought her mind collapsed into slumber too.

Haru took control, B.Haru contained for now as he looked over Rika's dirty, bloody, messy body. She was unconscious and just breathing.  
"What happened?" He asked a loud. It then dawned on him that he must have turned black and done this to her. "Oh no…" The worst thing was… the state she was in reminded him of Rin when she was hurt. What was he to do now?


End file.
